1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light guiding structure of a light guide plate. In particular, the present invention provides a light guiding structure that shields defects.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Because of advantages such as low power consumption, light weight, low emission and good portability, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied to TV sets, computer screens, notebook computers, vehicle navigation systems, mobile communication devices and the like. Accordingly, LCDs have gradually replaced conventional displays and have become the mainstream product in the display market. One of the critical components in an LCD is the backlight module, which is responsible for supplying uniform and sufficient light for the LCD panel.
Depending on the location where the light sources are disposed, backlight modules primarily comprise two categories: the direct-light type and the edge type. In the backlight module of the edge type, the light source is disposed on one edge of the light guiding plate. The most prominent advantage of the edge type is that the backlight module as a whole can be made to be light and thin, while the requirements of high luminance, low cost and uniform brightness are still satisfied. Accordingly, the backlight modules of the edge type have drawn a lot of attention in applications of specific LCDs sizes. In addition, the light guide plate of the edge type backlight modules may be a flat plate or wedge plate, in which a single side can be provide with a light source or the light sources may be provided on both sides of the light guide plate to enhance the overall luminance.
However, local bright spots or dark spots resulting in non-uniformity are likely to occur in the surface light source projected by the emergent surface of the light guide plate. For example, local bright spots may be caused by some missing structures during the production process of the light guide plate, and local dark spots may be caused by scratching during the transport process. A conventional solution is to additionally provide a lower diffusion sheet to mitigate the effect of bright spots or dark spots. Unfortunately, the disposition of the lower diffusion sheet tends to cause degradation of the overall luminance. On the other hand, without the lower diffusion sheet, the defects of bright spots or dark spots cannot be mitigated, and this is undesirable for the overall uniformity of the surface light source.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a light guiding structure of a light guide plate which eliminates the need of an additional lower diffusion sheet while eliminating the problem of bright or dark spots and scratching.